All of Me
by soccerandswimming2001
Summary: John Legend- All of Me. Sweet Story, please read! One-Shot


All of Me

A song Fic of John Legends- All of Me

A/N: Ok well I was listening to this song and I was thinking of how perfect and beautiful this song is and wanted to use it some way. Just putting it in a story and having people just scroll past it seemed like an injustice so I decided to do a whole story for it, what could it hurt?! Anyway I am still deciding whether or not I will do a sequel to Dresses so if you want it review and tell me! The more reviews I get to do the sequel I will do it. How about 10 reviews voting for the sequel. Anyway here is my new One-Shot All of Me.

Disclaimer- I don't own A&A or John Legends All of Me, he does.

Austin and Ally were laying on their bed in their shared apartment in the middle of Manhattan winter storm, Austin was strumming his guitar to a made-up tune and Ally was writing in her book, most likely working on song lyrics. Austin started playing a melody, then humming to it. "Ally, can I play something that I have been working on for you?" He asked her, sounding kind of nervous.  
"Of course." She replied. She sat up to face Austin and he played the intro to the song.

_What would I do without your smart mouth? Drawing me in, and you kicking me out. You've got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down. What's going on in that beautiful mind? I'm on your magical mystery ride and I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright. _

"Austin… Did you get that from our first fight?" Ally asked with a fake scold.

"Ya I did. It was terrifying! I love you." He replied sheepishly. They both thought back to the night of their first fight.

Flash Back

_It had been two months since Austin and Ally had moved in to their new apartment in Manhattan. They had just arrived at their hotel in Miami where they were visiting family for Christmas, and Austin was mad. "Ally, can you please tell me why Dallas showed up at the airport to pick us up?!" He asked in a not-quite-yelling-yet tone. _

"_Well I didn't think it would be a big deal because we are still friends Austin. Both of our parents were busy and I didn't want to take a dirty taxi. I asked him because I didn't think it was a big deal." She replied calmly. _

"_Well Ally it kinda is a big deal. Who asks their EX to pick them up from the airport?" He yelled. _

"_Please don't yell at me. This is not the way I wanted to start our vacation and holiday. Maybe you should just go get some air, we both need some space right now." She said in a terrifyingly calm voice and that scared Austin. He just walked out and slammed the door. Why did he always have to be the bad guy, it's not like he likes the roll. _

_Austin stayed at his parents that night but the next day they instantly made up, missing each other too much to stay mad at each other. _

End of Flash Back

_My head's underwater but I'm breathing fine. Your crazy and I'm out of my mind. _

'_Cause all of me loves All of you, all your curves and all you're edges. All your perfect imperfections_

_Give your all to me and I'll give my all to you. Your my end and my beginning, even when I lose, I'm winning. Cause I give you all of me and you give me all of you. Ooo_

Austin finished the chorus to a smiling Ally. "Well, are you gonna finish?! It was really good!" Ally told him. He smiled then continued on.

_How many times do I have to tell you  
Even when you're crying you're beautiful too  
The world is beating you down, I'm around through every mood  
You're my downfall, you're my muse  
My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues  
I can't stop singing, it's ringing, in my head for you _

After Austin finished the second verse Ally remembers all the times that she doubted their relationship because of her and when she thought she wasn't pretty enough to be his girlfriend. Austin looked into Ally's and saw tears threatening to spill out. He brushed a piece of hair out of her eyes and said, "Ally I love you so, so much. If you ever think that I don't, well, you'd be acting stupid and Ally Dawson does not act stupid." He leaned in for a kiss and got one.

_My head's under water  
But I'm breathing fine  
You're crazy and I'm out of my mind_

'Cause all of me  
Loves all of you  
Love your curves and all your edges  
All your perfect imperfections  
Give your all to me  
I'll give my all to you  
You're my end and my beginning  
Even when I lose I'm winning  
'Cause I give you all of me  
And you give me all of you, oh

Give me all of you  
Cards on the table, we're both showing hearts  
Risking it all, though it's hard

'Cause all of me  
Loves all of you  
Love your curves and all your edges  
All your perfect imperfections  
Give your all to me  
I'll give my all to you  
You're my end and my beginning  
Even when I lose I'm winning  
'Cause I give you all of me  
And you give me all of you

I give you all of me  
And you give me all of you, oh 

Austin finished his song and got a standing ovation from Ally. She gave him a hug and said, "Everyone deserves a standing ovation because we all overcometh the world." Then she gave him a quick kiss and went off to bed. "Good night." She said and drifted off to sleep… 

A/N: What Ally said at the end of the story was a quote from the book Wonder by R.J Palacio. That is one of the best books and I highly recommend it.

Until next time young grasshoppers.

-Savanah


End file.
